kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 224
The Final Morning is the 224th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary The sun is rising. It's a new day and everyone is waking up. The Hi Shin Unit still has a lot of wounded from yesterday's attack on Rin Ko's camp. However the one who is hurt the most is their commander Shin. Bi Hei believes that due to the severity of Shin's wounds and his fever, he won't be participating for at least a few days. Suddenly someone kicks Bi Hei in the back. Bi Hei is angry, turns around and asks who is picking a fight so early in the morning. Everyone is shocked when they see it's Shin. They can't believe their commander is already up and running. Bi Hei asks if he is really all right as Shin demonstrates how energetic he is. Everyone thought his arm would rot off due to it reaching the bone. Shin tells this is all thanks to Kyou Kai. kyou kai who walks by tells that it wasn't just due to that. Half of it, you owe to the medicine. The other half was because of your own body's absurd healing strength. Everyone is surprised to see her ups and running as well. Shin noticed when he waked up that Kyou Kai who was watching him left. He saw blood stains were she laid down. Shin believes that even she is walking, she isn't healed. Shin states that they are going to beat the Wei army today. Rin Ko is awake as well and noticed the camp on the other side are quite energetic. The Hi Shin Unit is shocked to hear from general Ei Bi that they are assigned to the rear guard. Ei Bi tells they shouldn't be surprised after the stunt they pulled yesterday. He smacks Shin in the face for his attitude towards a general. He tells that the Gyoku Hou Unit and the Gaku Ka Unit are assigned to the rear guards as well. Due to the assignment the Hi Shin Units morale dips. Ei Bi tells that there is no need to be so dejected. He tells that he believes this is the day that Rin Ko will make his move. In which case, being posted in the rear would actually to their advantage. However this confuses the Hi Shin Unit members. So Sui tells that the general is correct. Without luck on their side, it would be difficult for them to run into Rin Ko if they deployed as part of the line. Whereas the larger area they cover as part of the rear gives them a much better chance. Shin asks the general that this means that they are leaving Rin Ko to them. He responds that normally they would have been drawn and quartered. He tells that Do Mon and him do recognise their strength as the real thing, given that they managed to break into Rin Ko's camp. He tells Shin to not let him get away this time. In the main time sight tight and enjoy the view on his behind as he turn around and farts. He tells that there are thick clouds today. He says that they are in for some rough weather. It has been six days since the start of the battle on these Rui plains. Two and a half months had passed since Qin army set out for the Sanyou Campaign. Though the Qin had captured 16 other cities so far, their true objective, the regional cornerstone of Sanyou, was still outside their control. Hence, if the Qin army wasn't able to defeat the Wei army that was preventing them from taking Sanyou, then this campaign would end in failure. Wei, whose lands were being invaded, Qin the aggressor and all the other powerful rival states observing this battle from afar. All the vast number of thoughts and speculations throughout the entire continent, were concentrated on Sanyou. In its centre stood these hot blooded men, putting their lives at stake. Mou Gou, who is watching from his HQ says that it's as he thought. The young generation realised one fact as well. That soon, the curtains were about to rise on the final day of the Wei invasion campaign. Rin Ko asks if the personal troops of Kai Shi Bou has arrived. However they did not. He sent a request for reinforcements to Kai Shi Bou, hoping to fill in the void left by his own soldiers. The question is however, how well will Rin Ko be able to utilise heavy weight troops like them. Gi Ryou tells that Rin Ko is mistaken about one thing. The reason for this battle isn't to serve as a return to the battlefield for him and general Ren Pa. This is a battle by the people of Wei to protect their lands from the invading Qin mongrels. Everyone here is fighting for the sake of their kingdom, their families. All their hopes, their lives have been offered to Rin Ko so that they might fight for their people. He asks Rin Ko to put more faith in the men of Wei. If their abilities are lacking compared to his personal troops then they shall make up for it with their resolve as loud sheering are resonating. Rin Ko is very pleased with this. He tells that they will start immediately and that there is no need to wait for Kai Shi Bou men. Rin Ko tells that their target today lies behind the Qin centre army, the head of the enemy commander Mou Gou himself. He tells Gi Ryou to prepare to throw themselves head first into the fray. The Qin army notice the sudden increase in morale in the Wei soldiers. Shin is prepared to face Rin Ko. Characters in Order of Appearance *Bi Hei *En *Shin *Kou *Kyou Kai *Rin Ko *Gi Ryou *Ei Bi *So Sui *Do Mon mentioned *Kei Bin *Ei Sei *Shou Bun Kun *Shou Hei Kun *Ryo Fui *Ri Shi *Ri Boku *Kaine *Ren Pa *Mou Gou *Ou Hon *Mou Ten *Haku Ki Sai *Kai Shi Bou mentioned Chapter Notes *It's the next day. *Shin is completely healed. *Shin has great healing strength. *Kyou Kai is still wounded. *The Hi Shin Unit, the Gyoku Hou Unit and the Gaku Ka Unit are assigned to the rear guard. *Ei Bi smacks Shin in the face. *There are thick clouds today. *It has been six days since the start of the battle. *Two and a half months had passed since Qin set out for this campaign. *Rin Ko sent a request for reinforcements. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters